A variety of rotational hand tools exist on the market, including ratchets, which are configured to permit free rotation in one direction and to be fixed against rotation in the opposite direction, in order to tighten rotational fasteners, such as screws, bolts, and nuts. However, prior ratchets have certain disadvantages and limitations. For example, the locking mechanisms of prior ratchets do not lock immediately when torque is applied in the locking direction, allowing a certain amount of “play” in the ratchet. When such prior ratchets are used in tight spaces, the confined area may not permit sufficient movement to create locked rotation, preventing the tool from transferring torque to the fastener. Additionally, existing ratchets tend to slip at high levels of torque, and can undergo gradual slippage over time.
The present assembly is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior hand tools and ratchet mechanisms of this type. For example, the present assembly provides a ratchet that locks immediately upon rotation in the locked direction, creating enhanced operability, particularly in tight spaces. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.